El cumpleaños de mi vida :3
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: Holiiiis minna-san:3 aqui va un fic que he escrito hace ya como tres o cuatro meses pero que me dio palo (flojera segun aru-chan e e) *-Diselo -Q-q-que? -Que le digas a Kuroko que estas por el y que quieres comertelo a besos, mientres le.. -D-de que estas ha-hablando? -De tus sentimientos. Se nota a kilometros -T-tanto así? -Si. Diselo. A mi me funciono
1. Ignorado y sentimientos

**Helloo mina-san :33 Por fin he terminado de pasar el primer cap. del fic. No hay mucha cosa a decir, solo que de momento es shonen ai pero si me lo pedis puedo hacer un lemmon al final xD Pero sera cuando acabe. Y bueno.. espero que os guste ^^ :3 ;)) **

POV GENERAL

Kagami se despertó lentamente. Los rayos de sol ya iban inundando la solitaria y desordanada habitacón.  
Kagami se incorporo sobre las revoltosas sabanas de su cama y de pronto le vino un terrible dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente ayer no tubo que haber bebido tanto. De repente se acordo de unas pastillas que tenia en su mesita de noche y se incorporo para cogerlas, chafando con un brazo unas mantas con un bulto. Y ese ''bulto'' de pronto se movió. Por encima de las sabanas, Taiga pudo apreciar una cabecita pequeña y de cabellos azules asomarse. Entonces Kagami se dió cuenta de tres cosas.

De que ese bulto era kuroko

Que Kuroko estaba desnudo

Que el mismo tambien estaba en pelotas

-Buenos dias Kagami – dijo kuroko como si nada

-Em.. buenos dias?

Fue entonces cuando recordo todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una noche que cambiaria sus vidas por completo.

_Flash back _

(kagami entra en su apartamento. Es el dia de su cumpleaños)

POV KAGAMI

-Buf, que dia mas agotador, encima que es mi cumpleaños me hacen trabajar de mas -pense abriendo la puerta de mi casa.  
Encendí la luz de el pasillo y deje la chaqueta en la percha junto al el maletín de la escuela. Había estado lloviedo, y me había mojado hasta loa ropa interior, cosa que habia empeorado el día que llevaba. A pesar de ser mi cumpleaños, nadie, y repito, nadie, me ha felicitado ni nada por el estilo. Ademas se me ha olvidado el pantalon de basquet en casa y la entrenadora nos ha hecho hacer el doble de ejercicios. Y para colmo, Kuroko me ha ignorado todo el día. ¿Yo que le he hecho? Desde que acepte mis sentimientos hacia el, he intentado portarme lo mejor posible con el y agradarle. ¡No es facil cuando todo el rato sientes que el corazón se te sale!

Lo unico que se me ocurre es que de alguna forma magica, puede que un hado travestido, le haya dicho que yo estoy enamorado de el y... ¡Le de asco y se quiera alejar de mi! Eso seria lo peror que me podria pasar el dia de mi cumpleaños, puto hado travestido, si te encuentro te parto la cara y despues cojo un hacha y..  
-SORPRESAA!

Casi me caigo de el susto, las luces se abrieron de un segundo a otro y todos estaban allí.  
Los sempais, el resto de el equipo, Midorima y su novio, ese tio que va a su equipo, ahora no recuerdo el nombre, Aomine y el tio por el que babeaba, si, ese que siempre pedia disculpas, Kise y el tio cejudo que no admitia que lo amaba, y como no, Kuroko tambien . Parece ser que todavia me evita. ¿Y si es verdad eso de el hado travestido? ¿Y si al final se ha enterado de mis sentimientos y le doy asco? Bueno, mejor no pensar en ello ahora...

El salo esta mjuy decorado, eso lo tengo que admitir, han hecho un gran trabjo. ¿Pero como cojones han entrado?

-¿¡Como cojones... HABEIS ENTRADO!?

-Midorima sabe abrirpuertas – respondió la entrenadora como si nada

Mire a Midorima con ojos asesinos

-Mi horoscopo de hoy decia que tenia que abrir una puerta hoy para que tuviera éxito amoroso. A mi no me culpes, yo solo quiero tner muchos chicos, quiero decir chocas a mi alcanze

-Bueno bueno, no os peleeis, al fin y al cabo esto es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad Kagamichii?- intervino Kise, agarrando ''amistosamente'' a Kuroko por el hombro. En ese momento no hubiera sido un problema para mi matar a Kise.

Mire a Kuroko. El simplemente asintió mirando hacia otro lado. Sentia como si me cayera a trozos.

-QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!- grito la entrenadora a mi lado, agarrandome y dirijiendo me hacia la marabunta de gente.

A partir de ese momento comenzó a sonar la musica. Era muy bailable, tenia ritmo. Todos me iban felicitando, algunos me daban la mano, las chicas se sonrojaban y me daban dos besos, hubieron regalos por todas partes, incluso Aomine me trajo un regalo. Era un gorrito de lana que ponia ''I'm fine''. Pero por parte de Kuroko, ni una sola palabra. Ni una sola

El tiempo iba pasando y cada vez me sentia mas solo. Comenze a tomar mas y mas.

-Hey tu, no crees que deberis parar?

-Si, deberia... Solo esta y ya, te lo prometo Aomine

-Diselo

-Q-q-que?

-Que le digas a Kuroko que estas por el y que quieres comertelo a besos, mientres le..

-D-de que estas ha-hablando?

-De tus sentimientos. Se nota a kilometros

-T-tanto así?

-Si. Diselo. A mi me funciono

-Con quien?

-Ya lo sabras. Solo cuando le digas eso a Kuroko

-Seguro que me rechaza...

-Porque crees que te evita? Porque le gustas

-Pero...

-Adiós, feliz cumpleaños

Y se fue.

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Y si era verdad eso de que le gustaba a Kuroko. Me habia decidido. Esta noche me declararia.

Continuara...

**Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de kuroko no basket xD Espero que os haya gustado, acepto criticas de todo tipo, todo sea para mejorar el fic XDD Y bueno... decidme dsi es bueno o malo, que si eso lo continuo o no :3 **

**Nos vemos *leemos* 3 :)) ;3 **


	2. Despues de la fiesta

**Hellooo minna-san! :3 YA he terminado de pasar el capitulo dos y me ha quedado un poo corto creo yo xD Pero bueno, espero que os guste :D **

_-Hey tu, no crees que deberis parar? _

_-Si, deberia... Solo esta y ya, te lo prometo Aomine _

_-Diselo_

_-Q-q-que? _

_-Que le digas a Kuroko que estas por el y que quieres comertelo a besos, mientres le.._

_-D-de que estas ha-hablando?_

_-De tus sentimientos. Se nota a kilometros_

_-T-tanto así? _

_-Si. Diselo. A mi me funciono _

_-Con quien? _

_-Ya lo sabras. Solo cuando le digas eso a Kuroko _

_-Seguro que me rechaza..._

_-Porque crees que te evita? Porque le gustas_

_-Pero..._

_-Adiós, feliz cumpleaños _

_Y se fue. _

_Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Y si era verdad eso de que le gustaba a Kuroko. Me habia decidido. Esta noche me declararia. _

Me dispuese a buscar a Kuroko, pero me di cuenta de una cosa. Ya era muy tarde y la gente se iba. Me sente en un sofa rojo pequeño que me regaló la entrenadora hace unos dias y medite. Medite sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, di de verdad podia tener una oportunidad con Kuroko o si solo eran ilusiones mias. Cuando me dí cuenta casi todos habian marchado. Y me habia quedado solo. O eso creia. Habia perdidol a oportunidad de hablar con Kuroko, así que fuí hasta mi cuarto a descansar, pero antes me metí a la ducha. Kise me tiró la salsa para sus nachos encima y creo que eso no se iria con facilidad de mi ropa. Interior mente maldije a Kise, siempre me quitaba a Kuroko, y me restregaba que el lo habia conocido ntes, los celos me carcomian por dentro. Acabe de ducharme y me diriji a mi cuarto para cambiarme, pero antes llame a Aomine. Queria aclarar las dudas sobre suactual pareja. Pero seguro que no me diria nada... Fui a la sala y coji el mobil. A quien llamaba? Creo que llamare a -Midorima, tengo entendido que tiene un noviete, creo que es ese chico de su equipo que siempre va con el. Como se llamaba? Takao, si, cro que era Takao. Bueno, lo llamar. Marque el numero, y espere aque sonara o a que me colgaran.

-PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO PARA LLAMAR A ESTAS HORAS?

-Midorima?

-Si, el mismo, o esque ere sonambulo yno sabes a quien estabas marcando?

Si, se a quien estaba marcandole pero no crrei que fueras a contestar

-Pues he contestado y te fastidias

-Si si, oye..

-Que?

-Tu conoces bien a Kuroko, verdad?

-Pues si.. por que?

-Esque mira.. pues.. a mi.. yo..

-Que?

-A mi me gusta...

-Quien? Ya me estoy cansando de esto Kagami, voy a colgar.

-NO!

-Te gusta Kuroko?

-Si..

-Pues muy bien. Eso era todo lo que me tenias que decir?

-N-no. Tu tienes pareja verdad?

-S-si  
-Como os juntasteis?

-P-pues el me llevo a pasear y entonces pues yo queria decircelo y el me dio un collar para la buena suertey me lo puso y mientras me lo ponia le robe un beso y le dije : Te amo. Y el me respondi oque el tam bien y desde entonces estamos juntos.

-Mmm crees que eso serviria para mi y Kuroko?

-Oye, si me vas a llamar por eso llama por la mañ

(sonido de fondo)_ Ven a la cama cariii _

Y me colgo. Entonces es verdad que Midorima sale con Takao... Y DUERMEN EN LA MISMA CAMA! Entonce... agg no uqiero pensar en esas cosas. Otra vez me diriji hacia la habitación, iba a entrar y entones lo vi. Kuroko estaba dormido en mi cama. _-abrazando una camiseta mia. SE veia adorable

-Kuroko?

De golpe, Kuroko se levanto. Parecia como se le hubiera pillado haceindo algo muy malo. Y abrió mucho los ojos sonrojandose. Casi se me olviada que solo llavo la toalla, y de golpe me puese rojo yo tambien, tapandome disimuladamente detrás de la puerta.

-Ehh yo ya me iba, estaba descansando, pero estoy molestando, asi que mejor me voy- dijo soltando mi camiseta y levantando se hacia la entrada del cuarto.

-Espera. Tenemos que hablar- le dije agarrandolo del brazo antes de que saiera

-No tenemos que hablar de nada . Y ahora agradeceria que me soltaras

-Porquen mes estas evitando?

-No es asunto tuyo

-Si que lo es. Sabes lo mucho ue me ha dolido que me ignoraras? Ni siquiera me has dicho una palaba en el dia. Y te lo ha spasado con Kirse

Si te lo digo te alejaras de mi

-Nunc me alejare de ti- Como podria?

-Me lo prometes?

-Si. Ahora dimelo

-Kagami-kun yo...

En ese momento se paro el tiempo para mi. Todo dejo de existir un momento. Observe como mi corazon se caia a trozos.

**Y aquí esta el cap 2 :3 Os ha gustado? Que creeis que le habra dicho Kuroko a Kagami? Jejeje soy mala y os dej con la ingognita. Hago lemmon en los proximos capitulos? Quereis que aparezcan mas personajes? Os gusta el batido de chocolate? Teneis un unicornio transexual en vuestra casa? Yo si :3 Ok no XD **

**Dejad reviews ;) **


	3. Misterio resuelto y el comienzo de todo

**Gracias por los reviews :3 aquí esta el cap 3, epero que os guste. Y aqui viene el tan esperado lemmon XD  
Es uno de mis primeros lemmons asi que espero que no me salga fatal. Creo que hare mas capitulos, pero nose si acabare el fic en el prox. capitulo. Quereis que siga? **

**Realmente he hecho parejas como Kisex Kasamatsu o Midorima x Takao porque no me gustan las parejas entre la generación de los milagras =_=. No se como pueden juntar a Kise con Kuroko, es de locos. XD bueno, porlomenos para mi  
En canvio a (la vaga de la cuenta que solo ha escrito dos fics ¬¬) Le gusta esa pareja XD no la entiendo **

**Disfrutar del fic! :33333**

-Porquen mes estas evitando?

-No es asunto tuyo

-Si que lo es. Sabes lo mucho ue me ha dolido que me ignoraras? Ni siquiera me has dicho una palaba en el dia. Y te lo ha spasado con Kirse

Si te lo digo te alejaras de mi

-Nunc me alejare de ti- Como podria?

-Me lo prometes?

-Si. Ahora dimelo

-Kagami-kun yo...

En ese momento se paro el tiempo para mi. Todo dejo de existir un momento. Observe como mi corazon se caia a trozos.

-Kagami kun, yo... te odio

En ese momento se paro el tiempo para mi. Todo dejo de existir un momento. Observe como mi corazon se caia a trozos.

-Q-que

-Que te odio

-P-por que? He, he hecho algo mal?

-No. Simplemente te odio

-Pero porque?  
-Por lo que le has hecho a mi corrazón

-A tu corazón?

-S-si. Cada vez que te veo siento cosas raras aquí – se sobo la barriga- y ademas me pongo nervioso y micorazón late m-muy -rrapido y... Creo que me he enamorado de ti...

Me quede de piedra. Kuroko SI estaba enamorado de mi. No me odiaba? M-me ama. Me cprresponde. Le gusto. Le gusto!

-Ahora sueltame porfavor Kagami-kun

-Que? Yo... yo no, espera!

-No hace falta que digas nada, comprendo que no me correspondas, es anormal

-YO SI TE AMO!

-que? Pero si..

Lo calle con un beso. Estoy seguro que si no me hubiera dicho nada Kuroko no seria capaz de tomarle la mano nunca.

El beso comenzo como un simple roze de labios, que Kuroko correspondió enseguida. Estaba en el cielo. Y de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi nuca. Kuroko profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, y yo inmediatamente hice lo mismo. Nuestras lenguas peleaban entre si, yse sentia extremadamente bien. Y hacia mucha calor. A pesar de que sol oestaba en toalla habia calor. Kuroko, sin desacer el beso me fue empujando suavemente hacia la cama, acariciando lentamente mi espalda desnuda con su delicada mano, para acabar sentado encima mio, restregando nuestras hombrias suavemente.

Mientras nos besabamos de nuevo, le comenze a quitar la camiseta, y cuando estubo fuera empeze a tocarlo y a lamerlo, a la vez que lo recostaba en la cama. El por su parte, me besaba y acariciaba como si fuera un dulce.  
Deje de besarle para pasar mi lengua de su estomago a su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas. Esta noche Kuroko iba a ser mio si o si.

Kuroko tampoco se quedaba atrás y me iba haciendomordidas en mi cuerpo. De pronto sentí como Kuroko me desataba el nudo de mi toalla. Al parecermi buelto habia quedad liberado, y Kuroko lo miraba con , para mi sorpresa, bajohasta a mi ahora libre ereccion y comenzo a lamer la punta de mi miembro. Me retorcia de placer, Kuroko era experto en esto. Lamió todo mi miembro lentamente, haciendo me sufrir, hasata que se lo metio completamente a la boca, y me hizo sentir en el cielo, casi me estaba punto de correr cuando Kuroko dejo de chupar y me miro a la cara.

-Aún no Kagami-kun, antes me tienes que hacer tuyo

Y puso una sonrisa pervertida que hizo que me pusiera mas de lo que ya podia estar, si eso era posible.

Agarro una mano mía y comenzo a chupar tres dedos, de una forma muy provocativa, mientras yo le quitaba llo que le quedaba de ropa, y le obserbaba detalladamente, su cuerpo era mas perfecto de lo que podia imaginar.

Kuroko dejo de lamer los dedos y se tumbo en la cama, abriendo mucho las piernas. Cuidadosamente, comenzé a meter un deco en su estrecha entrada, haciendo que Kuroko gimiera de placer. Despues fui introduciendo los otros dedos, haciendo movimientos circulares y abriendolos como si fueran tijeras.

Cuando estubo preparado, retire los dedos y puse mi miebro en su entrada, preparado para comenzarlo a penetrarlo. En su cara reflejaba dolor, pero aún asi continue, sabia que pronto peediria mas.

Acabe de entrar completamente, y espere a que Kuroko se acostumbrara. Despues de un rato, Comenzó a mover as caderas, haciendo que yo comenzara a penetrarlo lentamente. Las primeras estocadas fueron lentas, pero enseguida Kuroko rodeo mi espalda con sus piernas, buscando mas placer y las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas y profundas. Cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo, y Kuroko se volteo y acabo quedando encima de mi, auto penetrandose. La vision de Kuroko dando saltitos enciam de mi me puso mas duro de lo que estaba. Asi paramos un rato, hciendo el amor y 98 besandonos, demostrano que eramos del otro y que el otro era juestro. Era el cielo. Cuando sentí que me iba acorrer lo tumbe e nuevo en la cama y di dos estocadas mas, para despues acabar dentro de el, a la vez que el gemia y acababa en nuestros vientres.

-Te amo- le dije con cariño, antes de salir de el y recostarme a su lado

-Yo también, Kagami-kun

Lo tape con una manta ligera y nos dispusimos a dormir. Que ingenuos habiamos sido, pensar que ya se habian resolvido todos nuestros problemas cuando solamente acavaban de comenzar.

**Y esto fue mi lemmos *-*  
Espero que no me haya salido muy mal xD He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Creo que a partir de aquí empiezan los problemas, iran apareciendo mas parejas, quereis que haga mas lemmon de Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, o otros con sus respectivas parejas? Os gusta llevar calcetines de diferente color? Quereis viajar al pais de las setas salvajes y comeros unas para saber volar? :3 yo ya he ido XDD vale no pero quiero ir(? **

**Nos leemos :33 **


	4. La mañana siguiente y pelea

**HELLO! :D Que tal estáis todos? Ya esta aquí *suenan tambores* El capitulo numero 4 :333 Este capitulo se lo dedico por indicación de Aru-chan a Amanda y a Mido-kun :33 Espero que os guste ^^ **  
**Tambien queria comentar que en este capitulo ya no habra tantas faltas en el texto porque Aru-chan lo ha corregido :3 Espero que lo haya hecho bien, a decir verdad no lo he mirado todavia XD **

**Y una cosa mas, retiro lo que dije antes que no me gustaban las parejas entre la generacion de los milagros, EL KISE X AOMINE ES LA BOMBA *_* Lo comprobareis al final del fic :3 **

**Quien quiere lemmon en el siguiente capitulo? Seguramente hare mas lemmon que tengo ganas XD **

**Bueno, ya no entretengo mas, disfrutarlo :333 Sobretodo vosotras Amanda y Mido-kun, va dedicado a vosotras :33**

POV GENERAL

Kagami se despertó lentamente. Los rayos de sol ya iban inundando la solitaria y desordenada habitación.  
Kagami se incorporó sobre las revoltosas sábanas de su cama y de pronto le vino un terrible dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente ayer no tuvo que haber bebido tanto. De repente se acordó de unas pastillas que tenía en su mesita de noche y se incorporó para cogerlas, chafando con un brazo unas mantas como un bulto. Y ese ''bulto'' de pronto se movió. Por encima de las sábanas, Taiga pudo apreciar una cabecita pequeña y de cabellos azules asomarse. Entonces Kagami se dió cuenta de tres cosas.

De que ese bulto era Kuroko.

Que Kuroko estaba desnudo.

Que el mismo tambien estaba en pelotas.

-Buenos días Kagami – dijo Kuroko como si nada

-Ehm… ¿Buenos días?

Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una noche que cambiaría sus vidas por completo.

**(**_flashback)_

_(…...)_

Kagami no pudo evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su cara al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Kuroko- respondió definitivamente acariciándole el cabello tiernamente.

-Qué hora es Kagami-kun?

-No lo sé ni me importa- dijo dándole un abrazo de oso- Además lo único que quiero es pasar todo el día con mi novio.

-¿N-novio?

-Después de lo que paso ayer no creo que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo. ¿O me equivoco?

-¡No! Para nada- Exclamó Kuroko con una sonrisa.

De pronto se oyó como el estómago de Kuroko rugía.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - pregunto Kagami levantándose en todo su esplendor.

-Un bocadillo pequeño estaría b-bien Kagami-kun- contestó sonrojándose por la desnudez de su novio.

-Entonces ahora mismo vuelvo- dijo poniéndose la ropa interior.

-Te ayudare- Kuroko intento levantarse pero algo le impidió levantarse del todo. Se sentó de inmediato en la cama con una expresión absoluta de dolor en su frágil rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Kuroko? ¿Te sientes bien? Pregunto Kagami preocupado.

-Me duele mucho…

-¿El qué?

-Y-ya sabes- contestó sonrojado y apenado, sobando se las caderas.

-Oh... eso...

-Has sido muy bruto Kagami-kun le reprochó Kuroko.

-¡Pero no me puede controlar! Entiéndelo Kuroko, estabas allí, estirado y sonrojado, pidiendo más y más y yo...

-¡Kyaaa Kagami-kun no seas pervertido!-exclamo Kuroko sonrojándose mucho mas.

-Vale vale, pero ¿que haremos con ese problema?

-Me intentare levantar

-Vale, te ayudo- los dos se pusieron de pie poco a poco, quedando totalmente erguidos y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

-Kagami-kun, me duele.

-Aguanta, ya verás cómo se te pasa.

-S-si ya me duele menos.

Con esfuerzos consiguieron llegar al comedor donde Kagami se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, mientras Kuroko se sentaba en la silla más cercana.

-Quieres que te haga algo mas Kuroko?

-Pues...

Antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta principal se abrió violentamente.

-KUROKOCHIIII!- Kise entro corriendo seguido de Aomine que sostenía un martillo.

-¿Por qué habéis entrado así? ¿Es que no sabéis llamar a la puerta?- dijo Kagami molesto.

-Kuroko no ha regresado a casa hoy tenía que ayudarme a...

Kise vio a Kuroko en la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirando expectante al peli azul

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurokochi?

-He pasado la noche aquí Kise-kun.

-¿Y por qué llevas solo una camisa y la ropa interior?

Kagami se sonrojó por el comentario, temiendo que sospechara algo.

-Ya que me fijo en lo que lleváis puesto... Tu Kagami solo llevas la ropa interior... -dijo con una voz maléfica Kise.

-No te habrá violado, ¿no Kuroko?-dijo Aomine entrando.

-No, yo quería hacerlo así que no fue violación – respondió Kuroko seriamente.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Bueno, casi todos, porque Kagami se llevó una mano a la cara sonrojándose.

-Entonces... Vosotros...- comenzó a decir Kise

-De verdad... de verdad lo habéis... hecho... -terminó de decir Aomine.

Kuroko frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ahora salimos juntos.

Kagami asintió levemente, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Kuroko.

-Pues... felicidades – dijo Kise, con una sonrisa, todavía sorprendido y shockeado por la repentina noticia.

-Oye Kagami, sé que te dije que se lo dijeras, ¡pero no hacía falta hacerlo tuyo la misma noche!  
-¡Ya ya! ¡Salid de mi casa ahora!  
-¿Y cuándo se lo diréis a los demás? -pregunto Aomine como si no hubiera oido a Kagami.

-¡No me ignores y sal por esa puerta!- gritó Kagami furioso.

-Tenéis que pensar que vuestra relación es una relación que no muchos van a aceptar. Tráeme un café por favor Kagamichii- dijo sentándose al lado de Aomine (si no lo he dicho, Kise estaba al lado de Aomine y este al lado de Kuroko) mientras cogía un periódico y lo comenzaba a leer tranquilamente.

-Y a mí un té verde y unas tostadas por favor. Tengo mucha hambre.

-¡QUE SALGAIS YA HE DICHO! ¿ESQUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA EN ESTA CASA?

-Yo si Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko.

-Ya pero a los que quiero sacar de esta casa son a ellos. Quiero que tú te quedes conmigo- dijo cogiéndole de las caderas y dando un suave beso en los labios del menor.

Kuroko pasó los brazos por el cuello de Kagami y el beso subió de intensidad. Kuroko metió su lengua en la cavidad de Kagami que la recibió gustosamente, acariciándola como si de un dulce se tratara. Kagami iba a meter la mano en la camisa de Kuroko, pero Aomine les impidió seguir.

-Recordar que todavía estamos aquí Kagami- dijo separándolos bruscamente

-Nadie os ha pedido que os quedéis idiotas

-Nadie ha pedido que forniquéis en la cocina pervertido necesitado.

-Seguro que tú lo haces en la cocina también con tu noviecito.

- Aominechii no le habrás dicho o nuestro ¿verdad?

-¿L-lo vuestro?- pregunto confundido Kagami

-Tenías que abrir la boca, verdad Kise?

-Hey que yo no sabía que había dicho eso sin saber nada- respondió alzando los brazos

-P-pero Kise ¿Tu no estabas con Kasamatsu?

-Kasamatsu?

-S-si

-Además Aomine tu besaste a Sakurai en mi fiesta.

-Eh?

_Flash back_

_Kagami entro en la cocina para ponerse más ponche, y oyó un sonido_

_-¿Pero qué?_

_Sakurai y Aomine estaban tirados en el suelo, Aomine encima, y sus rostros estaban pegados._

_Kagami se alejó silenciosamente, intentando no hacer ruido._

_Fin flash back_

-E-eso es cierto Aominechi?

-Si pero...

-¿Eso quiere decir que me engañas?

-¡NO! Pero eso...

-¿Yo no soy suficiente para ti? Es verdad, siempre te estoy molestando diciendo ''Aominechii ven aquí, cómprame esto, dame un beso, dame un abrazo'' Debe ser molesto verdad...-los ojos de Kise se iban llenando de lagrimas

-Kise…

-Ya veo que te divertías mucho con el cuándo yo entrenaba ¿verdad?

-¡No! yo…

-¿Que he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Tan malo era en la cama? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de hacerlo? ¿Tanto desprecio me tenías que ni siquiera me correspondes? ¿Tanto te molesto? Que sepas que casa vez que me rechazabas me hacías daño Aomine, mucho daño.

-Yo no…

-Pues que sepas una cosa, me voy. No me busque más, TE ODIO Te odio por engañarme, por despreciarme cada vez que te hago cariñitos. ¡Ahora sé por qué solo me besas tú y yo no te puedo tocar nunca! Recuérdalo bien Aomine, desde este momento yo TE ODIO AOMINE DAIKI!- Llorando, Kise agarro sus cosas y salió de la casa no sin antes darle una bofetada al sorprendido y destrozado Aomine.

_**Una solitaria lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Aomine.**_

**Y bien? que os ha parecido? Muy malo? lo peor de lo peor? una maravilla? ok no ._. eso no XD **  
**Pero quiero ver opiniones que si no no se si lo hago bien o no :3 **

**Quereis lemmon de Aokise para el siguiente cap? Yo si asi que en el siguiente lemmon :33 Sabeis que este capitulo lo hice enmendio de clases? Aru-chan lo puede confirmar :3 Pero dice que mi letra no se entiende :o Aunque tiene razon XD Bueno, para finalizar, querrias tener un jerbo en casa? os gusta el color transparente? habeis hecho un pastel de cola de raton alguna vez? Os gustan las cucarachas asadas? Eccs eso es vomitivo verdad? pero curiosamente a mi unicornio transexual le gustan ._. **

**Adios minna, nos leemos .**


	5. Lagrimas y reconciliación

**Holaaa minna-san! :D Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, espero que lo disfrutéis :333 Tengo que decir que al final del capitulo habra lemmon y es mas de la pareja aokise que de kagakuro, pero esque me ha dado un flechazo por esa pareja, no se que me pasa, pero para mi son amor :'3 Aunque hace dos o tres o cuanto o cinco días ODIABA esa pareja XDDD **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo... A si! se me olvido decir que Aru chan ya no es tan vaga :33 Ahora corrige mis fics, así que si hay faltas es su responsabilidad XDD **

**En verdad iba a subir este cap. en dos partes pero cuando lo acabe de escribir todo me dije: por que no lo hago todo en uno y me lo quito de encima? Y lo subi todo. Es por eso que puede que este cap. sea mas largo que los demás Vuelvo a avisar que hay lemmon de aokise :33 Estoy enamorada de esa pareja, enserio, tengo que escribir un fic sobre ella algún día xD**

**Bueno, eso es todo definitivamente asi que... espero que os guste :333**

_Una solitaria lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Aomine._

-A-Aomine- Kagami lo llamo débilmente, ya que Aomine parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Kise... el... no...-Aomine murmuraba cosas incomprensibles mientras lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos.

-Aomine...

De la nada Aomine sacó su fuerza interior y se giró violentamente hacia Kagami, cogiéndolo del cuello y estampándolo contra una pared.

-¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA! ¡TÚ LO HAS FASTIDIADO TODO! ¿ES QUE DISFRUTAS ROMPIENDO PAREJAS?

-Aomine, suelta a Kagami-kun!

-¡NOSOTROS ÉRAMOS FELICES! ¡YO LO AMABA, EL ME AMABA Y AHORA POR TU MALDITA CULPA SE HA IDO TODO AL CARAJO!

-A-A-ao...aom...in...ine- Kagami respiraba con dificultad.

Do pronto la presión en su garganta se fue aflojando

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?...-Aomine hablaba casi sin voz- lo peor es que ahora me odia... Nunca querrá volver a verme... Le he hecho tantas cosas... Nunca le he dicho que lo amo... y el me lo dice tantas veces...Ya no puedo hacer nada, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con el...

Mientras hablaba, las lágrimas iban cayendo una tras otra y el caía de rodillas al piso, soltando a Kagami.

-Encima no es solo culpa de Kagami... No estábamos bien... siempre discutimos... ¡Y POR TU CULPA TODO HA EXPLOTADO DE GOLPE! Y ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad...

Kagami se sentía fatal, toda la alegría que había sentido por la mañana casi se había esfumado

-Yo no creo que sea tarde para recuperarlo- afirmo Kuroko seriamente.

-Si lo es, el claramente ha-ha dicho q-que me odia y *snif* no quiere volver a verme y...

***PLAF***

Aomine dejo de llorar. Kuroko le había dado una bofetada. KUROKO. El chico invisible

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES ACABAR VUESTRA RELACION? ¡SI ES ASÍ SIGUE LLORANDO COMO UNA NENA! SI NO BUSCA A KISE AHORA MISMO IMBÉCIL

Kagami y Aomine miraron atónitos a Kuroko. Este estaba rojo de la ira. Era la primera vez que lo veían así

-P-pero no sé dónde está…

En ese mismo instante un móvil sonó. Era el de Kagami

-¿Si?

-Hola Kagami, soy Midorima.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Kise?

-Más o menos

-Es que Takao y yo íbamos por la calle y hemos visto a Kise llorando, entrando a su casa diciendo ¡_Kagamii bakaa Aominechii imbécil!_

-¿Está en su casa?

-Sí, porque lo...

Kagami colgó inmediatamente al oír eso.

-Aomine, Kise está en su casa, corre, y arregla las cosas con el.

Nada más oir esto Aomine tomo su chaqueta y salió carriendo hacia la casa de Kise

-¡Pero esto no quedara así Kagami! ¡Que sepas que me vengare de ti!

Y salió corriendo. Kagami y Kuroko se quedaron los dos solos de nuevo.

-¿Que te apetece hacer?- preguntó Kagami sonriendo.

-Pues primero de todo me gustaría ducharme. Después quiero ir a un festival que hay en el centro a partir de las siete.

-Vale, las toallas están allí, el baño...

-Quiero bañarme contigo Kagami-kun.

-¿Eh?- Kagami se sonrojó completamente- S-supongo que está bien, vamos

Agarraron unas toallas y se metieron al baño. Aunque hicieron de todo menos limpiarse si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

…...

Aomine corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía, para llegar a casa de Kise. Cada vez que pensaba en Kise, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero las contenía. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos instantes. Realmente su relación no estaba bien aquellos días. Habían pasado muchas cosas. La principal era que hace cuatro semanas, un mes después de que comenzaran a salir formalmente, Kise no había querido pasar de los toques íntimos a hacer el amor completamente. Eso había enfurecido a Aomine, ya que pensaba que era porque Kise no le amaba lo suficiente. Pasada esa pelea, Aomine asumió que Kise no estaba preparado aun así que evito tener contacto con él, y solo lo tocaba cuando no podía aguantar más. Y esta originó otra pelea. Más o menos lo soportaban, hasta que llego Kagami, y con eso todo exploto.

Mientras pensaba en eso, llego a la casa de Kise,y vio como ese tal Kasamatsu salía de ella. Una ira súbita se apodero de él. Kasamatsu se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Aún te ama. Si no haces algo ahora lo perderás del todo. Está destrozado, piensa que lo has engañado. Aunque yo sé que no. Sube y arregla las cosas con él.

Kasamatsu se alejó lentamente, dejando la puerta abierta.

Aomine entro enseguida, y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Kise, tan rápido como pudo

Tocó a la puerta tan fuerte como pudo. Sonó un Clack y Kise salió. Se notaba que había llorado

-Vete

Sus palabras fueron tajantes y frías. Kise aún no estaba preparado para hablar con Aomine.

Intento cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Aomine se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No, ya lo hablamos todo en casa de Kagamichi- dijo Kise intentando cerrar la puerta

-Kise por favor, dame tres minutos, solo tres minutos, por favor...

Kise se sorprendió de la cara que puso Aomine. Parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, si no lo había hecho ya

Poco a poco fue dejando de hacer fuerza para cerrar la puerta. Aomine por su parte retiró la mano de la puerta, para limpiar las lágrimas que se asomaban por su rostro.

Kise se enterneció al ver como se limpiaba, así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Se giró y se fue hacia la sala, dejando la puerta abierta detrás suyo

Aomine no lo pensó mucho, y entro al departamento. Kise estaba en la sala, Sentado en un sillón amarillo pequeño, con los brazos cruzados

-Habla. Tienes 3 minutos

Aomine se sentó en el sofá más cercano, uno blanco y largo.

-Kise, yo sé que no he sido el mejor novio, sé que a veces puedo se molesto y enfadarme por cualquier estúpida tontería, pero yo nunca te engañaría. Principalmente porque no hay nadie que tenga mejor cuerpo que tú, Kise. Lo de Sakurai solo fue un accidente, y no nos llegamos a tocar del todo. Además él ya tiene un novio. Sé que en estos momentos nuestra relación no está en sus mejores momentos, no estamos bien del todo, pero lo quiero arreglar. Yo te amo Ryouta. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero siempre lo he pensado. No quiero que esto se vaya a la mierda. Yo te esperare, y cuando creas que estés listo para hacerlo, lo haremos. Aunque me exaltara tanto el otro día, yo te esperare. Yo no sabía que alejarme en contacto físico te haría daño, yo pensaba que estaba bien. No te alejes de mí, por favor, y-yo sin ti no s-soy nada, sé que esto suena muy cursi, pero es así.

Cuando acabo no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

-Debes de estar orgulloso que el gran Aomine Daiki este aquí llorando por ti- dijo en tono de broma, mirando hacia el suelo.

Definitivamente Kise estaba feliz. Por primera vez en su vida Aomine le había dicho que lo amaba. Y le había llamado por el nombre cuando lo hizo. El rubio se dio cuenta de que nunca podría dejar a Aominecchi. Que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Lentamente se levantó del sofá y se acercó al alto. Agarro su rostro y le quito las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Yo nunca podre dejarte Aominecchi. Te amo demasiado.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron desmesuradamente pero igualmente sonrió. Kise termino de limpiarle las lágrimas y se acercó mucho a la faz del otro. Lentamente fue juntando sus rostros hasta que quedaron completamente unidos por un beso sincero y tierno.

Kise lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que Aomine dijo que lo amaba estaba preparado. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

Profundzó el beso, mientras se le subía encima, y Aomine ponia las manos en sus caderas. Sus lenguas chocaban, haciendo un baile entre ellas, encajando a la perfección.

Kise se separó de Aomine por falta de aire, y lo miro tiernamente.

-Hazme tuyo, Aominecchi- susurro sensualmente

Estas simples palabra hicieron que Aomine se sobre calentara.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto roncamente, disfrutando del roce de sus caderas.

-He estado seguro desde que dijiste que me amabas.

Dicho esto, Aomine no se lo pensó dos veces, levantándose y agarrando a Kise por el culo, haciendo que este enroscara las piernas en su espalda.

Un nuevo juego entre sus lenguas comenzó, pero esta vez era más sensual, con más intenciones, ya no era un beso inocente.

Torpemente llegaron a la habitación mal iluminada de Kise. Aomine depositó a Kise sobre la cama, mientras metía las manos por la camiseta del menor. De un solo tirón se la arranco, y comenzó un recorrido de lamidas, mordidas y otras cosas por todo el torso del menor.

Cuando llego a sus pezones, comenzó a excitarlos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos como si fueran caramelos.

Por su parte Kise iba lanzando suspiros, y su miembro se despertaba casa vez más.

Aomine dejo de jugar con los botones de Kise, y se dirigió a su cuello, para succionarlo y morderlo, marcarlo como suyo por toda su vida. Su boca fue subiendo hasta toparse con la contraria mientras que su mano bajaba hasta encontrarse con el bulto despierto d Kise. El menor, antes de que Aomine pudiera hacer nada se deshizo de la camiseta del mayor y comenzo a chuparle y lamerle, como había hecho el mayor antes. La única diferencia fue que mientras hacía esto los pantalones del mayor iban desapareciendo, hasta quedar solo en bóxers. El mayor no pudo aguantar más y coló una de sus manos por el pantalón del rubio para masajear su miembro ahora más que despierto. Cada vez Kise gemía mas, y cuando la boca de Aomine bajo hasta toparse con su erección, ya no pudo más y gimió de una forma descontrolada. El mayor comenzaba a lamer la punta de su miembro despacio, para después metérselo todo en la boca y comenzar un vaivén de lamidas. Kise se sentía en el cielo, era mejor que lo que había pensado. Cuando sintió que se iba a correr intento apartar a Aomine de su miembro, pero no pudo, Aomine chupaba más rápido.

-A-ao... aominecchii... ahhh ~ me voy a ahhhh correr...

Aomine no le hizo caso y continúo con la felación, ahora más deprisa

-Aominechiiiii... ahhh

Kise se corrió segundos más tarde en la boca de Aomine, quien se tragó toda su esencia, lamiendo los contornos de su boca de una forma peligrosa

-Ahora viene lo mejor Ryouta – dijo de una forma tan sensual que hizo que Kise se estremeciera de placer.

Aomine comenzó a lamer la entrada del menor con su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola varias veces, haciendo que Kise soltara sus mejores suspiros. Mientras tanto Aomine se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, y metía dos dedos de golpe en la entrada de Kise.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?- preguntó cuando acabo de dilatar su entrada.

Kise se preguntó cuan tonto podía ser su novio.

-Tonto, desde que dijiste que me amabas lo tienes todo de mí – dijo con su voz más tierna

Aomine nada más escuchar eso posicionó su miembro palpitante sobre la entrada del menor y comenzó a introducirlo. Kise soltaba quejidos de dolor, mientras que sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aomine vio que sufría así que lo beso para disminuir el dolor, pero no sirvió de mucho. Termino de introducir su gran plátano en la estrecha entrada de Kise, y se quedó quieto unos minutos.

Kise sentía que lo partían en dos, el miembro de Aomine era demasiado grande. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se acostumbró a la intromisión y movió las caderas, buscando más contacto.

Aomine comenzó a embestir lentamente, y Kise todavía sentía dolor, pero después de unas estocadas, ya casi no había rastro de eso.

-Ahhh Aominechii mas rápido ahhhhh... Ah – pedía Kise sin vergüenza alguna

Y Aomine le hacía caso, haciendo las estocadas más rápidas y profundas. Kise rodeo al moreno con sus piernas, haciendo que las embestidas fueran aún más profundas.

De pronto Kise gimió aún más fuerte. Aomine supo que había dado en su punto. Continuo dando embestidas, y cada vez Kise gemía más y más.

Aomine sabía que no tardaría en correrse, así que dio estocadas más rápidas.

-Te amo Ryouta- dijo antes de correrse en el interior de este.

Kise se sintió en el cielo al oír estas dos palabras corriéndose enseguida. Sintió como Aomine se retiraba de su interior y se acostaba a su lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por el cansancio. Noto una sábana pasar por encima de su cuerpo, y a Aomine abrazándole por detrás dándole un beso en la nuca.

-Te amo Ryouta. Ahora descansa.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, como si fueran dos bebés

…...

-¿Kuroko, estás listo para salir?

-Si Kagami-kun,más que listo

-Pues vamos.

La pareja había acabado de ''bañarse'' y estaban a punto de salir hacia el festival. Iba a ser una tarde agradable. O eso creían. Porque en realidad, no tanto...

**Y bien? como estuvo? me tiráis tomates? Me lanzáis botes de pintura? Hareis que mi unicornio transexual haga popo de arcoiris encima mio? Espero que no D: Bueno, quiero decir que tardare un poco en hacer el próximo capitulo, tres días o cuatro porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mañana partido de basket (si juego a basket :3333 Y me gusta, soy kuroko XDD) el viernes he quedado para hacer un trabajo... en fin que casi hasta el sábado no podre actualizar XDD **

**Adios minaa, diganme su opinion del fic es importante para seguir D: y digo mas que nada criticas, para mejorar y tal xD intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda :333 **


	6. Perdido entre la multitud y declaración

**Holaaa minna-san :3 Dije que subiria el sábado pero... como que daba flojera corregir, pasar... XD ya me entendeis**

**Este capitulo es mas cortito, es lo mas bueno que puede crear una en clase de catalán xD A mas la verdad es que no sabia como continuar y Aru chan me dio la idea asi que me aproveche :3 Esta vez el fic lo he correjido yo misma, asi que nadie me ha ayudado, soy autosuficiente :3 (no se que significa la palabra exactamente pero me he gustado xD) **

**Creo que ya esta... Solo decir que el capitulo es verdaderamente corto... a sii! Habra MidoTaka pero no muy fuerte, no se como describirlo xD Espero que os guste :333**

**...**

_-Kuroko, estas listo para salir?_

_-Si Kagami-kun, ,mas que listo_

_-Pues vamos_

Kuroko y Kagami salieron de la casa del ultimo, camino al festival. Hablaban de cosas superficiales, y entre broma y broma llegaron a su destino. Eran las ocho y media, por lo tanto el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y las luces llamativas del festival eran lo principal que alumbraba el sitio.

-A donde quieres ir primero? - pregunto Kagami en seguida

-Tengo hambre, podemos ir a buscar comida?

-Si, vamos, allí hay puestos – dijo Kagami cogiéndole de la mano

Caminaron hasta la zona donde estaban los puestos de comida, y compraron muchas chucherías.

Pasaron media hora paseando de la mano y hablando, de vez en cuando robando le comida al otro y dándose piquitos, hasta que llegaron a una esplanada con mucha mas gente que la que habían visto antes. Al otro lado había una noria gigante, con una cola muy larga. Al verla a Kuroko le brillaron los ojos.

-Kagami-kun, podemos subir allí?

-Si, pero como piensas pasar?

Al acabar de decir la frase Kuroko ya no estaba a su lado, si no que cruzaba la marabunta de gente, mas bien esta siendo arrastrado por ella.

-KUROKOO- grito Kagami estirando su mano para que Kuroko pudiera alcanzarla

– susurró Kuroko débilmente, intentando alcanzar su mano, pero no sirvió para nada

Kagami intento llegar hasta Kuroko metiéndose entre la gente, pero alguien muy cabrón le dio un cabezazo y le envió hasta un callejón desierto.

O casi desierto, ya que desde el fondo se escuchaban ruidos extraños y muy sospechosos. Kagami se acerco, ya que había demasiada gente como para salir del callejón. Cuando llego a la parte del callejón de donde provenían los ruidos (la mas oscura por cierto) vio una escena muy comprometedora.

Midorima acorralando a Takao contra la pared del callejón, mientras lo besaba salvaje mente sin ninguna consideración y el menor lo cogía del cuello despeinandolo y haciendo el beso mucho mas profundo.

-Midorima? Takao?

Al oír la voz de Kagami se apartaron rápidamente sonrojados.

Por suerte para la pareja los ojos de Kagami no se acostumbraban del todo a la oscuridad, por lo tanto no pudo ver bien el beso húmedo y salvaje de Midorima y Takao.

-Que estáis haciendo aquí?

-NADA – respondieron a la vez

Kagami no se lo creyó del todo, pero ya investigaría lo que había pasado en ese callejón mas tarde.

Porque en ese momento tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer

-Como se sale de aquí?

-Y como vamos a saberlo nosotros?- respondió Takao todavía un poco sonrojado por la interrupción

-Cuanto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-No lo se, unos quince minutos creo- contesto Midorima poniéndose bien las gafas

-No, creo que diez – corrigió Takaó

-Mierda – dijo Kagami, poniéndose mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-Y tu porque estas aquí?

-He venido con Kuroko

-Y donde se supone que esta? - dijo el peliverde, mirando hacia los lados, esperando que saliera de alguna parte y dijera, ''he estado aquí todo el tiempo y he visto como has estado a punto de hacerle cosas indecentes a tu novio''

-Ese es el problema. La gente se lo llevó y ahora no se donde esta

-Vas a una cita con el chico que te gusta y lo pierdes de vista? a este paso no conseguirás nada con el

-Si ya somos pareja

-Que?

-Después que te llamara ayer lo encontré en mi habitación y nos confesamos mutuamente

-N-no preguntare que paso ayer por la noche, pero tal y como me explicas las cosas, tienes que ir inmediatamente a por el.

-No puedo! Estamos encerrados aquí

-Bueno...- comenzó Takao

-En realidad no tanto...- continuo Midorima

-Y porque no habéis salido idiotas?

-Estabamos ocupados

-Vale, pero donde esta la maldita salida?

-Simplemente súbete a esa caja y tirate a la marea de gente, te arrastraran a un sitio seguro.

-Vale, muchas gracia, divertíos!

-Si, y tanto que nos vamos a divertir...- dijo Takao con una sonrisa extraña

Kagami los miro. Definitivamente ellos tenían algo entre mano. Pero no había tiempo de preguntar. Hizo lo que le indico Midorima y se dejo arrastrar.

Al rato, pudo salir de la marabunta, y llego a una calle menos transitada, del lado de la noria gigante. Camino las calles llenas de gente, buscando a Kuroko, pero no lo veía por ningún sitio.

Estaba a punto de gritar otra vez su nombre cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado en una banca, con otra persona.

…...

(de vuelta al momento en que Kuroko fue arrastrado por la gente)

Kuroko sintió un tirón en su chaqueta, y antes de que pudiera oír la respuesta a su petición de subir a la noria ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el lió de gente.

Intento salir y agarrar la mano de Kagami, pero no pudo y lo único que atinó a decir fue un Kagami-kun muy leve y estirar la mano, pero no sirvió para mucho.

Estuvo bastante tiempo siendo arrastrado, hasta que sintió que lo jalaban hacia fuera y caía en una calle con menos gente que la que había en la esplanada. Miro hacia arriba, y vio a su salvador

Era Momoi.

-Pero que haces aquí?

-Eh? Pues venia con Kagami y me he perdido

-Con Kagami? Andas mucho con ese tipo, no me gusta

-Ah

Momoi cogió a Kuroko de la mano y lo llevó hasta un banco. Iba muy arreglada, con un kimono rosa y negro, y su pelo recogido en un moño.

En cuanto se sentaron, Momoi se giro hacia el, nerviosa.

-Oye, te he de decir algo...

-Que es?

-Yo, yo, yo... Te amo!

Después de decir eso, Momoi se lanzó a Kuroko y le dio un beso. Kuroko intento separarse, pero Momoi lo sujeto con fuerza y no lo dejo ir.  
Lo que no sabían es que Kagami los observaba desde lejos...

**...**

**Y eso ha sido el capitulo 4 :3 Espero que os haya gustado, os ha gustado? de verdad son importantes los comentarios, que asi se si lo estoy haciendo... y ya os sabéis el mismo rollo de siempre. Resumiendo que me sirven mucho vuestros comentarios, aunque sean de otro capitulo :3 **

**Os ha gustado el MidoTaka? Puede que haga lemmon o un capitulo dedicado a esta pareja luego pero nose no tengo inspiración en estos días como habréis comprobado leyendo esa cosa deforme que es mi fic =_= **

**Bueno, creo que es todo, espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews *-*  
Nos leemos :3**

PD: gracias a las personas que han estado dejando reviews, me alegran el dia :3 


	7. Malentendido y reconciliación

**Holaaaaa minna san! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo cierto? No me mateis, solo esque se me olvido por momento y no tenia imaginacion y figbidfvidfljv me hago un lio :S **

**Bueno, resumiendo, despues de uuna eternidad ya he acabado el capitulo y aqui tenemos *sonido de tambores* ¡Lemmon Midotaka! Esper que os guste :3 Y si no comentad lo que no os ha gustado XD**

_-Yo, yo, yo... Te amo!_

_Después de decir eso, Momoi se lanzó a Kuroko y le dio un beso. Kuroko intento separarse, pero Momoi lo sujeto con fuerza y no lo dejo ir.  
Lo que no sabían es que Kagami los observaba desde lejos..._

Cuando porfín Momoi dejo ir a Kuroko, este la miro con una mirada indescifrable. Kagami lo veía de lejos, y comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas y mas celoso.

-Momoi-san, yo... pienso realmente que eres muy bonita. Ademas de bonita eres inteligente,infantil,

hermosa... y podría continuar. Eres el sueño de cualquier chico, seguro que todos te desean. Eres como un ángel caído del cielo.

Kagami se moría por dentro. Kuroko estaba a punto de corresponder a Momoi. No podía ser verdad. Aunque tampoco seria tan sorprendente de que Kuroko no fuera gay y solo le hubiera utilizado para que le comprara cosas y, y, y...

-Me encantaría corresponderte, eres una chica maravillosa, trabajadora y audaz.

Ya esta, todo perdido

-Pero no puedo. Ya tengo otra persona en mi corazón, aparte de que soy gay.

-Q-quien es Tetsu-kun? Quien puede ser mejor que una chica con esto – Pregunto sobándose los pechos

-Kagami-kun. Lo siento, pero en estos momentos lo amo y no lo pienso dejar ir. Ahora que he conseguido estar con el no voy a dejar de estar con el a menos que sea el mismo que me lo pida. Si es así, no le molestare mas y lo dejare.

-E-entiendo- murmuro Momoi cabizbaja. De pronto vio algo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa, que por mala suerte el peliazul no noto- Pues si no quieres perderlo, mejor que vayas tras de el rápido, se acaba de ir corriendo

-Que?

-Creo que ha oído y visto casi todo, mejor arregla las cosas con el

Kuroko no dijo nada mas, y salio corriendo hacia la salida, empujando a todo el mundo que se le cruzaba

Mientras, Momoi comenzó a reír. Cada vez mas y mas, y la gente la comenzaba mirar mal.

-No te dejare ir tan fácilmente, Tetsu-kun. -Prometió, girándose para caminar en la dirección contraria de Kuroko

Mientras, Kuroko corría desesperado, en busca de Kagami. Temía que hubiera malinterpretado todo y ahora quisiera separarse de el.  
Corría hasta que sintió una voz llamándole. Se paro, con esperanzas de ver a Kagami, pero en vez de el vio a Midorima y a Takao, corriendo detrás suyo.

-Kurokooooooo!

-Te hemos estado llamando desde que comenzaste a correr, eres sordo o ciego?

-Que pasa? Tengo prisa

-Ten -dijo Takao, alargándole su movil

-Que es?

-Mi movil. Hemos grabado todo tu encuentro con Momoi. Cuando veas a Kagami enseñale esto

Kuroko no tenia palabras. Con ese movil todo estaría solucionado.

-Gracias Takao!. dijo, mientras que se giraba para continuar su carrera

-Si es mi movil!

-Shin-chan, el ya no te oye- dijo Takao divertido

-Niño desconsiderado...

…...

Kuroko llego al piso de Kagami en diez minutos. Un nuevo récord. Toco la puerta tres veces, hasta que se oyeron pasos y una puerta abriéndose

-Kagami kun?

-El mismo

-Dejame pasar, tengo que hablar contigo

-Acaso quieres cortar conmigo? O si, me has remplazado por la vaca tetona de Momoi.

-NO!

-No me vengas con cuentos Kuroko

-No, yo

-Venga vete, estoy seguro que estas deseando tirártela

-NO! Porfavor, dame cinco minutos Kagami kun!

Kagami se lo pensó. Realmente los celos le habían cegado, y ahora pensaba sinceramente que Kuroko no le había amado nunca

-Oye Kuro-

-Porfavor – dijo Kuroko haciendo una reverencia

-Vale. Cinco minutos

Kuroko siguió a Kagami hasta su habitación, donde el mas alto le hizo un gesto para que se sentara enfrente suyo

-Y bien?

-Antes de que digas nada te quiero enseñar un video

-Adelante

Kuroko saco el movil, y busco el video prometido. Lo adelanto un poco y le dio play

_-Pero no puedo. Ya tengo otra persona en mi corazón, aparte de que soy gay._

_-Q-quien es Tetsu-kun? Quien puede ser mejor que una chica con esto – Pregunto sobándose los pechos_

_-Kagami-kun. Lo siento, pero en estos momentos lo amo y no lo pienso dejar ir. Ahora que he conseguido estar con el no voy a dejar de estar con el a menos que sea el mismo que me lo pida. Si es así, no le molestare mas y lo dejare._

_-E-entiendo- murmuro Momoi cabizbaja. De pronto vio algo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa, que por mala suerte el peliazul no noto- Pues si no quieres perderle, mejor que vayas tras de el rápido, se acaba de ir corriendo_

_-Que?_

_-Creo que ha oído y visto casi todo, mejor arregla las cosas con el._

-Y bien Kagami kun? Ahora ves que todo era tu imaginación?

-p-pues...

-Eso significa que no confías en mi. Yo nunca te engañaría

-PERO COMPRENDEME! Después de nose cuanto tiempo de quererte a escondidas por fin te obtengo, es normal que sea un sueño que se puede ir en cualquier momento!

Kuroko sonrió tiernamente y le cogió las manos, para luego guiarlas hasta su rostro.

-Nada de esto es un sueño, Kagami kun

Sus rostros cada vez se acercaban mas, hasta fundirse en un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado, uno de reconciliación

Al cabo de un rato se separaron, por ese maldito interrumpe besos llamado aire.

-Ya es muy tarde, porque no te quedas Kuroko?

-Vale, pero nada de cosas sucias Kagami kun. Estas castigado por dudar de mi jajajaaja

-EhhH? No seas malo anda!

-Soy malo. Así que vamos ya a dormir.

Tal y como ordeno Kuroko, los dos se metieron a la cama tal y como estaban, bastantes cosas habían pasado como para cambiarse.

-Buenas noches Kagami-kun

-Buenas noches kuroko- dijo Kagami, abrazándole por detrás, a la vez que apagaba la luz.

…...

-Shinchan, dame las llaves

-No las tienes tu?

-No

-Me dijiste que las habías agarrado!

-Si, pero después te las dí!

-Que? No me acuerdo de tal cosa

-Si tu no tienes las llaves, y yo tampoco las tengo... Significa que no podemos entrar a tu departamento?

-Bueno, a menos que tengas la llave en tu bolsa no creo que entremos Takao

Ciertamente, nuestros dos amigo Midorima y Takao estaban en una situación bastante difícil Tal y como os explica el dialogo, resulta que ninguno parecía tener llave para entrar en el apartamento del alto, cosa que les venia mal ya que tenían ''asuntos'' que resolver.

-Oye Takao, Creo que se como entrar.

-A ver

-Ponte delante de la puerta

-Ya

-Muy bien, me voy a subir encima tuyo

-Espera que? Ahggg Shin-chan pesas!

-Espera, aguanta... ya!

Midorima se bajo de la espalda de Takao, haciendo que este se girara inmediatamente a reclamarle

-Pero que te pasa idiota? Porque te subes a mi espalda sin avisar?

-Por eso – dijo Midorima mostrando una llave

-Pues abre ya tonto y dejate de tonterías

-Voy voy

Midorima abrió la puerta, y en cuanto la cerro empujo a Takao contra esta

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes Takao

-Mmm si, creo que si

Takao agarro a Midorima del cuello y comenzó un beso húmedo, una pelea de lenguas interminable, mientras se pegaba cada vez mas al cuerpo del mayor. Este ultimo también acercaba mas y mas el cuerpo de Takao cogiéndolo por las caderas.

Cuando se separaron, el peliverde hizo que Takao se enroscara en su espalda para después llevarlo hasta su habitación, no sin antes chocarse contra muchos muebles mientras se besaban.

Llegaron al fin, y Midorima lanzo a Takao a la cama para quitarle la camisa que el menor llevaba y lamerle el cuello mientras que con las manos pellizcaba los pezones del menor, haciendo que este gimiera cada vez mas fuerte.

La lengua de Midorima esta vez se desplazó por todo el torso de Takao, marcando su territorio, para después sacarse su propia camiseta y quitarse las vendas de los dedos. Esta vez los utilizaría, pero para algo mas interesante que el basket.

Mientras, Takao contemplaba el escultural cuerpo de su pareja, antes de tumbarlo en la cama y hacerle varios chupetones, para después desabrocharle los pantalones y acto seguido meterse todo el miembro ya despierto de el peliverde en su boca.

Midorima no podía hacer mucho mas que gemir ante los movimientos expertos de la boca de el pelinegro.

Este movía la boca imitando embestidas, aunque apenas le cabía en la boca, el miembro del mayor era demasiado grande.

Cada vez iba mas rápido, hasta que el mayor se vino en la boca de Takao, quien se trago toda la semilla de Midorima.

Después de recuperarse, no tardo en posicionarse sobre Takao para así encenderse de nuevo, a base de besos y lamidas, acompañadas por mucha sensualidad y lujuria.

Cuando estuvo completamente despierto, bajo tres dedos hasta las nalgas de Takao, donde comenzó a introducirlos por la estrecha entrada.

Uno a uno los dedos iban preparando a Takao expertamente, moviéndose como si fueran tijeras. Takao sentía dolor, y buscaba desesperadamente la boca de el alto para calmar el dolor de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Una vez estuvo preparado, Midorima sacó los tres dedos del interior del menor, para posicionarse sobre el y comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente.

Takao simplemente se mordía el labio, intentando no pensar la cantidad de dolor que le producía que el gran miembro de su Shin chan estuviera en su interior.

En cuanto hubo acabado de entrar en el menor, se quedo quieto, limpiando con suaves besos las lagrimas de dolor que caían por las mejillas del pelinegro.

Cuando el daño hubo desaparecido, Takao comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo esto como señal para que se empezara a mover. ´con esto, Midorima se empezó a mover, dando suaves embestidas, que cada vez se tornaban mas salvajes.

Takao se sentía en el cielo, y se movía para sentir mas placer, hasta que sintió que no podía mas y se vino entre los vientres de los dos amantes a la vez que su novio.

La noche refrescaba, pero nadie cerro la ventana. La calor de sus cuerpos bastaba para que estuvieran suficientemente calientes-

**Bueno, y este fue el capitulo 7, espero que les guste :3 Otra vez perdón por tardar tanto, esque me olvide del fic por momentos jejejeje **

**No me tireis tomates porfavor *se esconde* El lemmon lo he escrito muy rapido asi que esta mal por eso pero no podia tardar mas en publicarlo, mañana tenemos el credito de sintesis y no podre escribir nada =_= **

**Bueno, espero continuar pronto, aviso que pronto sera el final. Dejad reviews ^^**


End file.
